


睡美人综合症

by Sylvia_C_295



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia_C_295/pseuds/Sylvia_C_295
Summary: *OOC*沉迷于精神病无法自拔*骨科 精神病 捆绑 颜X 注意避雷*24老师叫尼桑 可以参照早年视频我有毒 我很短 我不好吃 欢迎各位食客品尝





	睡美人综合症

刚视角  
我爱哥哥 对亲人的那种爱 从小就患有睡美人的我 无法上学无法工作 已经二十多岁的我清醒的时间寥寥 父母走后 一直都是哥哥照顾我 哥哥很厉害 是我最崇拜的人 知名大学的高材生 国内首屈一指的建筑设计师 为了我 从设计院辞职 做独立设计师 至今没有女朋友 每次我问他 他都说他没有喜欢的人 虽然觉得对不起哥哥 但还是自私的希望他能一直陪着我   
光一视角  
我爱他 是对伴侣的爱 他有睡美人症 却不知道 具体表现 睡眠性爱症 这大概也就是我一直把他锁在身边的原因 刚的发病对象只能是我 万一没看住 我可能会恨我自己一辈子吧 清醒时候的单纯和睡梦中的放荡 刚真的是魔物啊 我一个人的魔物  
不会留下记忆的梦  
“尼桑 你看我 好不好看”红色绳子缠绕这雪白的肉体 后高手和龟甲缚的结合？ 堂本光一看着弟弟的杰作 咽了咽口水 不得不说 堂本刚真是个自缚高手 无论是绳子的选择 绑法 他也知道自己的B CUP有多诱人 绳子勒的胸型越发明显。  
“尼桑 别光看啊 摸一摸好不好 奇酷比好痒 要尼桑。”  
“自己玩过了？”光一拧了拧弟弟的茱萸  
“嗯~谁叫尼桑一直加班 不理人家 我就只能靠自己了啊 尼桑 操我啊 我忍得好难受” 刚一屁股坐到光一的大腿上 来回磨蹭 性器顶端分泌的粘液全沾到了 光一的西服裤上。  
“妈的 妖精 我他妈今天不弄死你 我就不是你 哥”  
光一一把把刚推到在沙发上 一手拉着绳子把刚的手太高 一手按着刚的腰使刚的屁股翘的更高   
“尼桑 快来” 堂本刚回头看向哥哥 发红的眼角显得楚楚可怜 眼睛里的纯真与行为上的放浪的差距 刺激着光一的神经  
看着已经开扩好的后穴 一杆入洞   
“尼桑 好。。好大 不。。。不要了”  
“现在才想起来求饶 是不是太晚了 小妖精”

感受到了刚的肠道一阵收缩 光一知道 刚快到了 自己也一样 愈发努力地耕耘   
“啊啊啊啊 不行了 被尼桑操射了”   
光一在刚射了之后 拔出性器 把刚按着跪在地上   
‘颜射他’ 光一这么想 也这么做了   
刚用手指抹了抹脸上的白浊 将手指含入嘴中  
“最喜欢吃尼桑的精液了”

一个性欲旺盛的睡美人 一个清醒的王子 漫漫长夜 一次怎么够

清醒后  
“哥哥昨天又加班了吗 太辛苦了 我又有这种病 哥哥应该考虑找个女朋友了”  
“没办法啊 没有喜欢的女生吗”

要不要告诉眼前这个天真的孩子他的真实病情呢 光一今天也十分苦恼


End file.
